7 Months
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Hermione and Luna realize that they have feelings for one another, 7 months ago, and have yet to say anything about it. What will happen when Ginny gets involved? YURI. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!


Disclaimer: I own no characters or settings.

**AN: Thought I should let you know some important clues to understanding the story. Happy reading.**

_Thoughts_

_-Dreams-_

_**Writing – i.e., notes, letters, journals ect**_

7 Months

PART ONE

Hermione sat upright in her bed at Hogwarts as the dream came flooding back to her.

_-Hermione gasped as Luna ran her hands down the brunets flat stomach before making her way back up to the firm breasts before grabbing them in her soft white hands as the blonde leaned down to capture Hermione's lips.-_

The young witch sighed deeply as she rolled towards the bedside table where she kept her leather-bound journal. This was the 7th month that Hermione had been dreaming of Luna, and if the witch was being honest with herself, it scared her.

The brunet sighed as she grabbed the journal that was overflowing with her writing. Hermione had long ago charmed the journal to never run out of blank pages, but the result was that it was bursting at the seams.

_I suppose it would be after 7 months of dreams and thoughts about Luna,_ sighed the young witch as she grabbed her quill and started to write yet another entry.

It was going to be a long night.

-Same Time, Ravenclaw Tower-

Luna rolled onto her side, still not tired enough to sleep. Quietly, so that she didn't disturb anyone, the blonde grabbed her overlarge jumper and journal and walked down the stairs until she was in the common room, and was unsurprised to see the fires still going.

She grabbed a quill left behind on the table, and muttered a charm so that the ink wouldn't run out while she was using it. She then walked over to the seat closet to the fire, and sank into the embrace of the chair before she started to write.

_**November 28**__**th**__**, Ravenclaw common room, 2.49am.**_

_**Yet another sleepless night, because of the brown haired witch, who knows nothing of what she is doing to me. It has been around 7 months since I first found that I had feelings for her, and yet, I am certain that she has no feelings for me. **_

_**So while I am awake in the middle of the night, she's in the Gryffindor tower, sleeping soundly, probably dreaming about Ronald. How cruel life is when it wants to be.**_

The blonde witch sighed as she closed the journal with a slight 'thump' before tucking it beside her while she curled into herself to watch the fire.

_Hermione. Hermione. Hermione… _

Her mind couldn't stop thinking about the one she loved, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop thinking of the Gryffindor. She sighed as she further settled herself into the chair.

Tomorrow, she would have been be 'Kooky Luna' again, and there would be no time for rest and to be her true self until tomorrow night.

It was going to be a long night.

OoO

Luna hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until the first of the Ravenclaw students came down. A girl with bright blue hair, whose name Luna had forgotten was starting at her with wide eyes.

Luna merely smiled her dreamy smile, the smile that told, "I know a secret and you don't." before walking up the stairs. But Luna had forgotten the most important thing – her journal.

-Same Time, Gryffindor Tower-

Hermione sleepily rubbed her eyes before putting the quill and the journal back on the bedside table. She had been unable to get back to sleep after her dream, and as a consequence, had stayed up writing.

The young witch sighed before she got out of the bed, and changed from her pj's into jeans, and a sweater before pulling her school robes over them. Now that she was in 6th year, she was allowed to do that – everyone in 6th year was.

The brunet grabbed her wand, and muttered a spell that made her bed and tidied her area. She then muttered "Accio book bag", and grabbed the handle as she walked out of the tower.

But how was she to know that while she was walking down towards the kitchen for coffee, a certain red-haired witch had found her journal, and was slowly leafing through the pages?

OoO

7.30am and both witches were in the Great Hall, each with coffee, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, along with Neville, Ronald, Harry and Dean. They were sitting in between Harry and Dean, and they refused to look at each other.

Just as Hermione was getting up to go to class, Ginny came into the hall, looking smug and proud. Hermione had just started to walk past the younger girl when she grabbed her arm.

"Hermione… I think this belongs to you." Ginny held out the journal, and watched gleefully as the brunet went pale. "Now, I think we can come to some sort of… agreement, don't you?"

Hermione just nodded dumbly, unaware that Luna and Ron were watching the interaction.

Ginny smiled at the mortified witch before handing the leather bound book over while saying, "Meet me in the potions room, 8.00pm. We'll talk then." Ginny then walked off, leaving a stunned and mortified Hermione behind.

Luna watched the red haired witch walk over to Neville and sit down before starting a conversation with him before grabbing her bag, and following Hermione out of the Great Hall.

But when the blonde got to the entrance, the brunet was nowhere to be seen. The blonde sighed before putting her dreamy smile on her face and walking towards her class, humming all the way.

OoO

Before Hermione knew it, it was 5pm. She slowly got up off her bed and straightened her robes before starting the walk to the Great Hall for dinner. Even though she hadn't seen Ginny since the awful moment this morning, she was still pale, and she still felt sick.

A few minutes later, she walked in the Hall and was happy to see that Ginny was at the Slytherin table talking to Pansy, and that Ron and Harry had saved her a seat in between them, with Neville, Dean and Seamus sitting opposite them. She looked around and saw Luna at the Hufflepuff table talking to some guys, and she felt a stab of jealousy go through her.

Hermione glanced down at her plate, before looking at her watch. 5.05pm. She let her hand fall back to its place beside her plate before noticing that Ginny was smirking at her from further down the table before turning to someone and laughing.

The brunet felt a chill go down her spine as she excused herself from the table before walking out of the Hall, ignoring the calls from her friends.

-Same Time and Place – Luna-

Luna laughed at one of her Hufflepuff friends' joke before looking at the brunet. Hermione looked angry and hurt, and Luna felt a surge of happiness and sadness go through her.

She was happy – Hermione was jealous, but sad, because it was like she had hurt Hermione. But the blonde simply walked looked back at her friends, and smiled, and pretended to be unaware of the big brown eyes on her.

But when the blue-eyed girl looked up, she was surprised and worried to see Hermione walking out of the Hall, ignoring the calls from her closest friends, and Luna had to fight the urge to run after her.

PART TWO

Ginny looked at the older Gryffindor and smiled what she thought was a sympathetic smile.

"Aw, poor Hermione. Loves a blonde Ravenclaw who wants nothing to do with her." The redhead smirked before walking closer to the brunet. "I know that you must hate me for what I am doing, and what I have done. But it's really for your own good Hermione."

By now the younger girl was standing in front of the brunet, and she gently placed a freckled hand under her chin, and lifted her face until she was staring at the redhead.

"What do you want with me, for your silence?"

Ginny smirked before letting out a cackle.

-Ravenclaw Tower-

While Hermione and Ginny were in the potions room, Luna was frantically searching for her journal. She tipped the pillows and the covers on her bed upside down, before running to the dresser and the wardrobe, finding nothing.

She ran down the stairs to the chair near the fire, and found that it too, was empty. She sank to the ground and started to cry, not caring who saw her. Everything that ever mattered to her was in that journal, and now, now it was in someone else's' possession, and they could go through it at any given moment. She had started to sob when she felt a hand on her arm, and she looked up to see the blue-haired girl handing out her journal.

"I found it this morning, and I don't have any classes with you, so I kept it. But I swear I didn't look through it."

Luna smiled up at the girl before getting up and launching herself at the other Ravenclaw, giving a hug before running up the stairs again, leaving the blue-haired girl standing there stunned, looking up after her.

Luna, now safely in her room with her journal, put the book away before changing out of her robes into a short black skirt with a light blue tank top and matching flip-flops before running down the stairs, eager to find Hermione.

_It's now or never_, the blonde thought as she rushed down the corridor, heading towards the library and the Hall. Upon finding that the brown haired witch was nowhere to be seen, she went to Gryffindor Tower, where she saw Harry.

"Uhm, I saw her and Ginny go down to the potions rooms. Other then that, I can't help you, sorry Luna."

"Thanks Harry," Luna said softly before starting the walk to the potions room. The blonde was wondering whether she was doing the right thing or not, but it had been 7 months now, and there was no backing out now. She had made up her mind to tell the other witch how she felt.

But she was not prepared for what she walked in on.

-The Potions Room – Hermione, Ginny and Luna-

Luna opened the door to the potions room with an eagerness that only came from the people that had crushes.

The door opened to reveal Hermione and Ginny standing in the corner of the room – and Luna was just in time to see the brunet draw back her hand and watch the slap land against the redhead's face.

Ginny held a hand to her face, a stunned look in her eyes as Hermione started to yell.  
>"I would never, ever lower myself to your level, you… you whore! How dare you ask me to allow myself to sink to a foul level – the level you are at – just because you are blackmailing me!"<p>

There was another sharp sound as flesh met flesh in another slap as Hermione once again hit the younger witch.

"I DON'T CARE GINNY! I'M NOT GOING TO DO SOMETHING SO VULGUR! YOU CAN JUST TELL HER HOW I FEEL! AT LEAST THEN SHE'LL KNOW!"

The brunet stopped and Ginny smirked. Hermione hadn't yet realized that the blonde was standing in the door with wide eyes. But Ginny had and she was going to use it to her advantage.

The redhead turned and faced Luna, and with a cruel smirk across her lips, she started to talk.

"Luna, nice to see you. Now, there really is something I must tell you." She paused and looked over her shoulder at the other Gryffindor was had gone stiff and pale before she turned back and continued talking. "See Hermione there? She has a thing for you… Has for 7 months. Can you believe that?"

Luna felt happiness, shock and love course through her. And then when she saw the tears on the brunets face, anger.

"You are nothing but a bitch Ginny, and I feel sorry for everyone who has ever had to talk to you. I feel sorry for Ronald, Fred and George for having you as a sister." She took a breath before starting again. "You had no right to tell me that Hermione liked me. If she wanted to tell me that herself, fine. But you were BLACKMAILING her."

Ginny looked like she had been stabbed in the heart. But Luna didn't care, and neither did Hermione. Luna pushed pass the redhead and reached for Hermione's hand.

But just as she was about to take it, the Gryffindor gasped out a sob and started to run. She didn't look back, even as the blonde called her name.

PART THREE

It was three days later, and Hermione had stayed in bed, claiming to have a cold, a fever, a headache. Today it was going to be a sore stomach. Her alarm went off and she smacked it, thinking it was Ginny's annoying voice and face.

She thought of Luna and her insides clenched, and she really was feeling sick. At the same time, Luna was getting dressed and thinking about everything she had learnt.

As she was brushing her hair, she realized that she knew all of Hermione's feelings, but Hermione knew nothing of hers. She sat down and started to pen a letter to the Gryffindor.

It was the middle of class when Hermione heard a tapping on her window. She sat up and looked toward the window and saw a beautiful fluffy brown and white Owl tapping her window with a letter in her beak.

The brunet opened the window and the beautiful owl gently placed the letter on the bed, before settling on the bed, waiting to see if Hermione wanted to reply. She gently started to pet the owl before opening the letter.

The parchment was filled with a neat, following script. She recognized Luna's handwriting immediately.

_**My dearest Hermione,**_

_** While I was thinking, I realized that though I knew your feelings, you didn't know mine. Mine are the same as yours, and have been blooming for around the same time – 7 months. I would love to meet you in the Room of Requirement, where we could discuss this in private.**_

_** Always, Luna**_

Hermione simply ripped a corner off and wrote one word and a time before giving the slip of paper to the owl. She watched with bated breath as it flew away from her and her window.

OoOoO

Hermione entered the Room only to find that she was the first one there. She let out a small sigh as she walked to the nearest couch near the only window in the room (Hermione had wanted a window that showed the lake and the Willow trees along the back), and sat with her legs curled under her and watched the trees sway in the breeze.

She was only waiting a few moments before the blonde entered the Room, and when she saw Hermione, she felt her heart twitch.

"Hermione?"

The blonde watched as the other girl got up and tucked her hair behind her eyes. Luna was pushed over the edge. She stepped towards the taller girl and placed her hands gently on the soft cheeks, before pulling the brunet down to her level.

She looked into the soft brown eyes before closing her own and placing her mouth against Hermione's, before slowly thrusting her tongue into the warmth of the Gryffindor's mouth.

They both moaned as Hermione wrapped her arms around the blonde. Luna pulled back before she started to talk.

"Hermione… I love you. Will you, will you be my girlfriend?"

She watched as light lit in the brown eyes in front of her. "Yes, forever yes."

Hermione pulled Luna back in for another kiss, and they both stayed in the Room of Requirement for a while, both of them occupied.

Fin~


End file.
